And On The Seventh Day
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Companion piece to 'Seven Days.' We all know what Kitami did to Hakuoh between chapters 12 and 13, right? My first LEMON!
1. Seven Days: Chapter 12

. . .And On The Seventh Day

By. Tate Icasa

A retelling of the twelfth chapter of my DM fic 'Seven Days.' A very Lemon-y retelling.

Part One: The Original Chapter 12

: Kitami's POV /

I wake up leaning against one of the walls of the cave.

Hakuoh is sleeping in my lap. He isn't giving off much heat.

It won't be long until he freezes to death.

I hug him to me, but he doesn't wake up.

I think. . .

I don't think he's going to make it. And I don't know if I can.

So now I make the decision.

If I can't save him, the least I can do is die with him.

(_Tate: Storms in angrily Kitami! This is _NOT_ a lemon! Kitami: You could just have Mimi or Shobu tell us what they were doing. Tate: Thinking in context, I'm not sure I want to know. Mimi: No, you pervert, it was nothing like that! Tate: Oh, _really? _Mimi: We were just getting together to- Tate: Have a baby? innocent look Mimi: Pervert! No, we were trying to figure out how to did Hakuoh out. Kitami: What about me? Mimi: We didn't know about you yet. Kitami: Oh, yeah. Ok, back to the problem at hand. Tate: You can't write a lemon! I specifically said NOT A LEMON! Kitami: You could just fast forward. Tate: blinks, then nods slowly Yeah. . .ok. . .that works. . ._)

(_Tate: At which point I showed up and yelled at Kitami for trying to write a Lemon. Kitami: Yeah. But I wanted to write a lemon, and as her second muse I have power! Tate: Actually, I just have a promlem reading something and _not _trying to write something of kind. . .I should have known not the look in the rated M section. . ._)


	2. Numbering

. . .And On The Seventh Day

By. Tate Icasa

Part Two: Numbering

: Kitami's Pov /

(_Kitami: Ok, what's the point of me saying that? The whole dang thing is in my POV, Hakuoh's unconscious. . .remember?_)

I point ot here and now, that Hakuoh was not my first. Or my second. Or my hundredth, or thousandth.

I'd been with more men than I can count, or would care to.

So I was not, by _any_ stretch of the imagination, a virgin.

But, Hakuoh was the only of those men I bothered to try to get to know.

So I was pretty sure that, while I wasn't a virgin, he was.

I was kind of sad about that.

He wouldn't even be conscious his first, and probably only, time.

I say probably only, because I assumed that we would both die soon after.

Regretable.


	3. Gawking Like A School Girl

. . .And On The Seventh Day

By. Tate Icasa

Part Three: Gawking Like A School Girl

I looked at his face for a moment more before I began the first order of business.

Undressing.

It would be harder to undress him than it would me, for obvious reasons.

(_Kitami: At least, I should hope they're obvious._)

I shrugged out of the dress I was wearing. It was no big deal. Honest.

(_Tate: Which, of course, explains why you seem to be trying so hard to convince us, ne? Kitami: Hush._)

It was certainly colder in here this way.

(_Tate: Well, duh. Kitami: I'm never going to get to the lemon-ness if you don't stop interrupting me ever other sentance! Hush!_)

I knelt beside Hakuoh and began to undo his dressy jacket.

(_Tate: You're supposed to be telling it in the present tense. Kitami: Well _excuuuuuuuuuse _me. I'll try. Now, hush up before I call Mimi back here with her frying pan. Tate: gulps and stays silent_)

It takes me a while, but I finally get the dang jacket off.

(_Tate: You do realize that in the M rating you can say damn instead of dang, ne? Kitami: Mimi! Come hit Tate with that frying pan for me? Mimi: Gladly. I don't like her for this anyway. Kitami: Jealous? Mimi: holds up frying pan. Tate: Mimi, you can't kill Kit, she's in the middle fo narrating this story. You can murder her all you want after she breaks up with Hakuoh! Mimi: When's that gonna be? Tate: When I feel like it. Mimi: You know you're really screwing up the pairings, ne? Tate: Yeah, so? Don't worry, Mimi, you'll get together with Hakuoh soon enough. . .oops! Kitami: Both of you shut the hell up! Tate and Mimi: stare_)

That means, of course, that my beautiful Hakouh is topless. Which shouldn't make a difference, not in the least. I've been with hundreds of guys.

(_Tate: You keep saying that. . . Kitami: You want me to finish this chapter? Then shut up!_)

I'm almost glad he can't see me now. . .I must be blushing top to bottom.

It doesn't take me quite as long to finish undressing him.

And at that point I just sit back and stare.

Really smart.

_Come on, Kit, you've been with hundred's of guys! Stop gawking like a school girl and get something done!_


	4. Getting Something Started

. . .And On The Seventh Day

By. Tate Icasa

Part Four: Getting Something Started. . .

(_Tate: reads chapter title What do you mean by that? Kitami: sarcastically What do you think? Now shush!_)

This should _not _be this big a deal.

I've been with hundreds of guys.

(_Tate: How many times do you have to say that? Kitami: Um, at least once per chapter, I think. Now shut up, Tate!_)

I supressed an excited shudder and crawled on top of him.

Why does this seem so different from the other hundreds of times?

I look into his face.

I care about this one.

That's why.

I rest one of my hands on his bare chest. He trembles.

So, he's not quite as unconsious as I thought. He can still feel something.

That might make this easier.

I straddle him, my fingers slowly trailing their way down his chest and towards his hips.


	5. Singing For Him

. . .And On The Seventh Day

By. Tate Icasa

Part Five: Singing For Him

He jumped, nearly throwing me across the room, as I stroked his manhood gently.

I laughed. "Look's like someone's a little eager, ne?" I murmured. "Very well."

(_Tate: You're talking in the past tense again. Kitami: Sorry. Can't help it. Now shut up before I stop writing altogether._)

I guided him into me.

It wasn't that hard.

I've faced worse than unconsious virgin's before.

Actually, it went easier than I'd expected.

His body responded well to my touch, even though he was unconscious.

I wished he were conscious to experience this.

I shuddered as it began, wave after wave of ectasy washing over me.

I moaned softly.

I sang for him, even though he couldn't hear.

I

(_Tate: You know you've begun the last four sentances with the word 'I'? Kitami: 'I' is a letter. Not a word. Tate: You know what I meant! Kitami: Yes. And I'm sorry. But it's a story about me. Now if you don't shut up I really with find something to hit you with. Tate: grumbles Kitami: What was that? Tate: Nothing. Continue._)

I shuddered again as he released inside me.

And then it was over.


	6. To Be Resued Undressed

. . .And On The Seventh Day

By. Tate Icasa

Part Six: To Be Rescued Undressed

I eased myself away from him, though I'd just as easily have collapsed on top.

There was still the miniscule chance that we'd be rescued.

The more I thought about it. . .the more awkward it seemed it would be the be rescued undressed.

That might raise some questions better left. . .unanswered.

(_Tate: Questions such as. . .you've been trapped in a cave alone for a week. Why are you naked? Kitami: Yes. Questions like that. Now shut the hell _up_ Tate!_)

Of course, getting Hakuoh's clothes back on him was easier said than done, as he was still unconcious.

After a while, though, I got it.

(_Tate: And following this, of course, is chapter 13 of 'Seven Days'! Enjoy!_)

(_Kitami: Tate and I are thinking of writing an alternate ending to this in which Hakuoh woke up. . .whatcha think?_)


	7. Seven Days: Chapter 13, edited

. . .And On The Seventh Day

By. Tate Icasa

Part Seven: The Original Chapter 13, slightly edited.

We were back to sitting against the wall.

Suddenly I hear scraping near the entrance.

I look over there curiously, but I don't expect what comes next.

The rocks blocking the entrance collapse and scatter across the floor.

"Yeah! Good job, Bolmeteus!" Shouts a boys voice.

A group of people step into the cave, and light from outside spills in.

I stand, lifting Hakuoh's limp form.

"Who are you?" Asks the girl Mimi, as I hand Hakuoh to a tall man with spiky black hair.

"I'm Kitami. We need to get to a hospital _now_." I say, looking at Hakuoh.

"We're parked right outside." Says another man.

Shori nods and carries Hakuoh out. The rest of us follow after him.

And those questions best left unanswered. . .were left unasked.

For a while anyway.

_Hakuoh was unconscious for most of the next three days, but he pulled through._

_It took me about that long to adjust to being Mortal._


End file.
